Doma
|Dōma}} is a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Two.''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 7 When he first encountered Gyuutarou and Daki, he was Upper Moon Six.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 96, Page 18 Appearance He appears like a clown with no facial mask with a golden fan on his hands. He always wears his red shirt over his black cloth and golden strip blacked long hat. Personality He is friendly yet deadly. He has an approachable, charismatic behavior to be mistaken as a good person but deep inside he is cunning with beastly eater with stupidity. However, he is a good strategist, calculating in every step he moves and always care about his comrades, in which their mighty leader deeply respect the most. Douma is also an atheist, claiming that Gods,Buddhas and the afterlife or paradise don`t exist. He believes that once you die you just become nothing and you just stop feeling anything and that people who in his words "could not accept something so simple" are dumb. History Douma encountered the siblings Gyuutarou and Daki, the latter having been severely burned, while in the Red Light District. Noting that she was near death, the Upper Moon offered to turn the pair into Demons, challenging them to join the Twelve Demon Moons and become Upper Moons themselves.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 96, Pages 17-19 Synopsis Red Light District Arc Having been summoned to a gathering of the Upper Moons, Douma questioned Akaza's lack of concern for him, placing a hand on his colleague's shoulder. He stated his worry for his comrades' safety, before engaging Gyokko in small talk about his pot and the one he had been given. An irritated Akaza told Douma to move his hand, punching him when he didn't immediately comply. Regenerating the damage almost instantly, Douma complimented his fellow Upper Moon, wondering if he had gotten stronger since their last meeting. Soon after, Kibutsuji Muzan arrived, and Upper Moon Two listened as his leader reported Gyuutarou's death. Douma apologized, wondering what kind of punishment Muzan would inflict on him, but was instead told that nothing was expected of him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 5-8, 11-14 The eccentric Demon questioned this, but Muzan pointed out the continued existence of the Ubuyashiki family and the failure to find the Blue Spider Lily, causing Douma to concede that he wasn't the best at detective work. He later approached Gyokko, eager to accompany him on his new mission, but had the top half of his head destroyed by Akaza for not following their leader's orders.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 14-15, 18-19 Douma swiftly regenerated from this, attempting to placate Kokushibou, who had cut off Akaza's hand. Hearing it hadn't been for his benefit, the cheerful Upper Moon noted that his superior's suggestion for Akaza to apply for a bloody battle would be a waste of time and that he hadn't dodged the blow on purpose. He then cheerfully bid Kokushibou goodbye, attempted to engage Akaza in conversation, and once more tried to join Gyokko and Hantengu on their mission. Failing at this, he attempted to flirt with the Biwa Demon, only to be rejected by her. He was then transported back to his home, where he was told that his followers had arrived. Putting on a ceremonial hat, he instructed the messenger to bring them in.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 2-11 Abilities and Powers Regeneration - He has a rapid regeneration that even his head lost from severe impact, he will regain it in an instant, like a normal head intact. Absorption '''- The ability of the user to absorb his prey whether it is alive or not. He used the same tactics to absorb Shinobu Kochou, slowly drinking her blood until she dried until she was finally eaten alive. '''Blood Demon Art Barren Hanging Garden - 'A series of 8 to 10 successive attacks in generated through the movement of Douma's fans, they move rapidly to create gusts of razor sharp attacks. '''Freezing Clouds - ' A gust of wind generated by Douma's fan, creating a cloud of particles which freeze objects that it comes into contact with. '''Lotus Vines Cold White Princesses Wintry Icicles Scattering Lotuses Trivia * He is the only demon that hasn't been scolded but respected by their leader. * He only attacks and eats his prey when he knew they are notably known to suffer from severe pain of loss and want revenge in which he wants to end their misery by absorbing them. Or at least, to those who want to take revenge, he will give his prey a hope by making them into demons like him. It is highly shown during his fight with Shinobu Kochou. Quotes *''"How pitiful. Wazzup, wazzup?"Chapter 96, page. 18'' *''"The girl is going to die soon, right?"Chapter 96, page. 18'' *"What we call life is precious. You gotta value it."Chapter 96, page. 19 *''"I was super worried about you guys!"Chapter 98, page. 6'' *"You're my precious buddies."Chapter 98, page. 7 *''"The pot you gave me is in my room. I planted a girl's severed head in it for decoration." Chapter 98, page. 7'' Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists